Nero (Devil May Cry)
|-|DMC5 Nero= |-|DMC5 Devil Trigger= ] |-|DMC4 Nero= |-|DMC4 Devil Trigger= Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game Devil May Cry 5. Proceed with caution. Nero is the son of Vergil and an unnamed woman. He was raised as a demon-slaying Holy Knight by the Order of the Sword, a religious group that worships Sparda as "The Savior". Nero is forced to confront his heritage and the very institution he was raised in after a confrontation with the Demon Hunter Dante leaves the order's head, Sanctus, dead. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely far higher | 3-A Name: Nero Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 16-17 (DMC4) | 22-23 (DMC5) Classification: Human/Demon Hybrid (Quarter Demon), Member of The Order of the Sword (DMC4), Devil Hunter (DMC5) Powers and Abilities: |-|Devil May Cry 4=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possibly Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman, and Marksman, Can extend his Devil Bringer to grab nearby enemies or pull himself towards them, Minor Fire Manipulation with Red Queen (Can spray a flammable propellant across Red Queen's blade to enhance the power of its strikes), Demonic Energy Manipulation (Can be used for various purposes, including creating a platform for a double jump and amplifying the shots with Blue Rose), Power Absorption (Can absorb demonic energy to enhance his Devil Bringer), Minor Size Manipulation with Devil Bringer (Is able to alter its spectral version's size), Regeneration (Mid; scaling from Dante and Vergil, who instantly regenerated from a gut slash while exhausted. Healed a lethal wound upon awakening his Devil Trigger and also healed his arm back upon awakening his Devil Trigger once again), Can use Devil Trigger to summon phantom swords and a spirit which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato, Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, Durability Negation with Yamato's Spatial Manipulation, Resurrection (Revived Nero) and Energy Projection with Yamato, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR, Precognition, Life Force Absorption and possibly Cosmic Radiations (Demons are stated to be immune to The Beastheads' effects, which include reshaping reality itself) |-|Devil May Cry 5=All previous abilities except for Yamato, Cyborgization (Partial), Time Manipulation with Ragtime (Can slow down time in certain enemies or in the whole area using the Quicksilver), Healing with Sweet Surrender and Devil Trigger, Flight with Punch Line and Devil Trigger, Electricity Manipulation with Overture and Energy Manipulation with other Devil Breakers, Immortality (Types 1 & 3) and Summoning while in Devil Trigger (Can summon spectral swords just like Vergil) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely far higher (Can fight demons such as Echidna and win without much effort. Defeated Sanctus Diabolica, who possessed Sparda's power and thus should be stronger than Sid), his attacks with Yamato ignore conventional durability. | Universe level (Comparable to Dante and Vergil after awakening his Devil Trigger) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than DMC3 Dante, who could react to Nevan's lightning at point-blank range and fight Vergil, who kept up with his Quicksilver) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher with Relativistic Combat speed and Reactions (Can keep up with Dante and Vergil after he awakened his Devil Trigger) Lifting Strength: Likely Class G (Can lift and swing around demons such as Berial and Bael with little difficulty) | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, likely far higher (Harmed Sanctus Diabolica with his punches) | Universal (Can hurt Dante and Vergil with his punches) Durability: At least Mountain level, likely far higher (Endured attacks from Sanctus and managed to block Dante's attacks on several occasions, although he was significantly holding back) | Universe level (Can endure attacks from Dante and Vergil) Stamina: Very high (Fought a handful of high-level demons and still had enough strength to fight Sanctus) Range: Standard melee range. Can reach up to tens of meters with Blue Rose (Cue Smith and Wesson Model 500 characteristics) and Devil Bringer. Up to hundreds of meters with Yamato's blade beams. Standard Equipment: |-|Red Queen= * Red Queen: Nero's customized version of a Durandal, the blade wielded by the members of The Order of the Sword which is modeled after German Großes Messer (en. Great Sword). It's modified with motorcycle-like gear shift, which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the sword and opponent, increasing the power of its strikes. This system is known as "Exceed". It's strong enough for Nero to be able to use it as a jet. This and few other modifications make Red Queen comparable to Devil Arms in power (despite it not being one) and nearly impossible for anyone but Nero to wield. |-|Blue Rose= * Blue Rose: Heavily modified version of Smith and Wesson Model 500, crafted by Nero himself. Capable of shooting 2 bullets with one pull of the trigger. The differences are: ** 6-shot cylinder as opposed to the original 5-shot cylinder. ** Extra barrel underneath allowing for a double shot. ** Got targeting sights and porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. ** There's also a split-lag between first and second bullets. Thanks to that, the first bullet breaks the enemy's armor while the second pierce through the damaged surface and inflicts actual damage. ** Blue Rose also has the ability to shoot one bullet at a time. ** It's shots can also be charged with demonic energy for a higher damage input. |-| Devil Bringer= * Devil Bringer: Nero's right arm, manifestation of his demonic power. Can manifest through it's larger spectral version. Devil Bringer can be used for lifting, striking and throwing objects way larger than Nero. It's is also able to pull objects towards its owner, or Nero towards them instead. Proved to be highly durable which, combined with its strength, can be very useful for blocking enemy attacks. |-| Yamato= * Yamato: Sharper and dark-forged variation of katana. Can cut through anything, even the very fabric of space itself. Despite its power, Nero is not able to reveal it's full potential at the moment, but he's still managed to awake his own Devil Trigger. 'It allows him to summon and fire phantom swords, as well as a spectral demon avatar which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato. In that state, Nero's physical characteristics and healing factor are also amplified. 'Intelligence: Gifted. Skilled swordsman and marksman who was trained under the guidance of the Holy Knights and his mentor, Credo. Was frequently being offered the special jobs back at the Order due to his notable skill (and his character). He's also a proficient craftsman, which is seen from the weapons he crafted and customized (Red Queen and Blue Rose). Weaknesses: Nero is short-tempered and can be provoked quite easily. He somewhat lacks the skill of wielding Yamato (in comparison to Vergil). He will put himself in harms' way to protect his loved ones and innocents | Retains his short temper, and can get visibly concerned at Nico's reckless driving. Will do anything to protect Kyrie, his family and loved ones, and innocents. The Devil Breakers are fragile, and break after using their best attack. Note: '''Not to be confused with Fate/Extra character of the same name. '''Key: Devil May Cry 4 | Devil May Cry 5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cyborgs Category:Devil May Cry Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Hunters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Size Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Transformation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Whip Users Category:Drill Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3